Hahklallah
The People's Republic of Hahklallah is a massive, economically powerful nation, ruled by Peter Vasily Romanov with an even hand, and remarkable for its sprawling nuclear power plants. Its hard-nosed, hard-working, intelligent population of 4.6 billion hold their civil and political rights very dear, although the wealthy and those in business tend to be viewed with suspicion. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Defence, Law & Order, and Education. It meets every day to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Moska. The average income tax rate is 2%, but much higher for the wealthy. A powerhouse of a private sector is led by the Arms Manufacturing industry, followed by Uranium Mining and Beef-Based Agriculture. Punitive tariffs protect local industry, reports of arsonism have doubled since the introduction of a privatised fire protection service, abortions are routinely performed in Hahklallah's hospitals, and Bear is one of the most popular forenames in Hahklallah. Crime -- especially youth-related -- is crippling. Hahklallah's national animal is the Bear, which teeters on the brink of extinction due to widespread deforestation, its national religion is Protestant Christianity , and its currency is the Gold Dollar. Hahklallah: A Personification of the Nation Hahklallah is a rather depressed and somewhat paranoid girl. Six Centuries of being alone in the the various parts of the arctic wasteland that is her home have made her such. She lives in the city of Moska for the time being, although she does not like to stay in one place for too long. Though some would think otherwise, she loves the Freezing Tempurature of her home land and despises the climate of the most southern islands she has under her control. She enjoys music, visits from close friends and sleeping. She was given the nick name Hahk long ago. Though she hates the short form of her real name, she rarely gets mad at people for calling her "Hahk". As President of Global Powers she has quite a bit on her plate. Though she usually ignores business until she has either slept or listened to a good song. In part with her close friend Almaniania she is usually watching Zonolia fairly closly to make sure he doesn't try and sieze total control of the Global Powers. Hahklallah has served one term as Minister of Justice, one term as Minister of Technology and one term as President in the Global Powers thus far. Her closest allies within the Global Powers are Almaniania, North African Empire and BranchLandia. 'Hahklallah's Favorite Things:' Hahklallah enjoys over anything, a good bottle of Vodka. Thought small in size, she can finish off three to four bottles of the vile liqour in one sitting. She is a known Hockey Fanatic and enjoys watching, and playing, the sport quite often. Although not as intensly into the sports, she also enjoys playing Soccer and Rugby. She often listens to bands like Mettalica, Iron Maiden, Green Day, Journey, Queen, Skillet and suprisingly the Beatles.